Flags of Dawn
by kmf671
Summary: Some heroes are nothing more then a picture on a page, inspiring us to do good things. Others are real people. The people legends are born from. The ones we never forget. AU
1. Chapter 1

So, this just kinda popped into my head while I was playing around with the first two chapters and it took on a life of it's own. It's definitely AU cause I have no idea what the big bad secret is and we won't know 'til January, and since I can't predict the future I don't even wanna try. This is purely for my sanity, cause if I hadn't of written it down finally, it would be bugging me until I did. You should be warned, the boys have pouty mouths and I couldn't really stop some of the things they just wanted to say. On the other hand, you will rarely ever find me dropping an f-bomb in a fic, so you don't have to worry about that.

Oh, and since none of this is mine and I'm making no money from it, please don't sue me. And the title was inspired by the song by Thrice, which I don't own either.

BIG, HUGE THANKS to my beta curt kenobi. You are awesome, love! I don't know where I'd be without you!

* * *

A woman sat on a tall black horse before him, three figures on horseback behind her. He knew immediately it was a vision. The woman, though, was so real it unnerved him. She scanned the area with an cold, hard blue-grey gaze. Her clothes were modern, a tank top with tight pants tucked into flat heeled boots. The sword sheathed on her belt was the first thing that really caught his attention. Once he got an even closer look at her eyes, though, he was sent reeling.

She appeared to have the eyes of a bird, with slits for pupils. Then he noticed her ears, which were pointed, multiple piercings rising to the tips. Long, auburn colored hair fell to her waist, framing an unnaturally beautiful face. A circlet of silver holly leaves stretched across her forehead and disappeared under half of her hair. Around her neck hung a silver chain, from which a silver crescent moon hung.

Turning to the man sitting slightly behind her, she said softly, "It's ahead of us. We need to get it, before they do, or everything will be lost."

The man nodded and clicked his tongue, urging the horse forward. An arrow sped past his head from behind seconds later, missing and hitting a tree with a 'thunk'. The woman turned around, catching a glimpse of a fifth rider galloping towards them with a crossbow out and pointed at them.

"They're here! Hurry!" she shouted, kicking her horse in the side and speeding forward. Something shined in the moonlight, in the direction in which she ran, sticking out of the earth in the middle of a clearing. The man hurtling towards her on horseback was beginning to overtake her. Hand dipping down towards the object, she plucked it from the ground, pulling up to full height on the horse and wielding it in the air.

Yanking the reins on the horse around, she turned and faced the man behind her. The man released an arrow and it flew towards her, only to be knocked away by the object. He moved closer, unsure as to what she held and whether he really wanted to know, but curious enough to inspect it. The object was a sword, as beautiful as the woman wielding it, blade thick and silver, stained with the earth it was pulled from. Writing ran down the blade from the bronze colored hilt, words in a language he couldn't read or place.

Twirling it beside her, she swept it through the air, catching her enemy across the stomach as he finally overtook her. The man fell from his horse and pulled himself to his feet, pulling the sword from his belt out. The woman swung down from her horse, catching his blade in a shower of sparks that came from the sheer force. Fiercely fighting, the man didn't realize that the woman was winning until he backed into a tree and found the sword buried in his stomach.

"Let's go!" she yelled as she yanked it out, pulling her own sword from its sheath and replacing it with the sword she'd pulled from the ground. Jerkily thrusting her own sword into a sheath on her saddle, she swung back onto her horse and glanced around once more. Satisfied that there weren't others, she clicked her tongue and kicked the horse in the side, breaking into a full gallop.

* * *

"_Sammy, come on. It's ok, just take it easy. Come on, man, get through it, that's all I ask," _he heard someone saying. No, not just 'someone'. His big brother. Dean. There was no mistaking that voice. Everything was blurry, but he was coming to and his brother's face was looming worriedly over his head. He tried to smile, but it was weak and he knew it by the concern on Dean's face. His head was pounding and all he wanted was to take some Tylenol and bury it under a pillow. 

"Hey," was the first thing he said, knowing it sounded lame, but not knowing what more to say. Dean flashed a quicksilver, worried, teeth-gritted, half smile and looked Sam over.

"Hey, kiddo. You with me?"

"Of course," he immediately responded, confusion making him spit it out without thinking of what Dean _really_ meant.

"Good, then let's get you onto the bed and I'll find a bottle of Tylenol so you can explain the latest vision," Dean replied, not really knowing that there was a more significant meaning behind Sam's words then he'd thought. When he returned from the bathroom with the bottle, Sam happily accepted.

-------------

"That was really weird," he stated, glancing up at his big brother. Hissing in pain, he automatically regretted it when he realized the light was right behind where Dean stood. Covering his eyes with the heels of his palms, he winced as a sharp pain jack-knifed through his skull.

"What'd ya see?" Dean asked, seating himself next to his baby brother on the bed. Sam didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in the memory.

"I saw four people on horseback. This woman was leading three men. It was in the woods. They were looking for a sword, but somebody was chasing them. I don't know Dean. She was dressed modern, but it was all medieval and shit. There was a crossbow, swords. She wasn't human, I know that, but neither were any of the others. Dean...her ears were pointed. And I mean like, all Legolas from _Lord of The Rings_ pointed," he said.

"Damn. Was she at least hot?" Dean asked, flashing his devil-may-care grin. Sam rolled his eyes. _Typical Dean. Only cares whether she was hot or not,_ he thought to himself, but secretly he knew he wouldn't have Dean any other way. He was just happy Dean was acting semi-himself again after their dad passed.

"Yes, Dean, ok?! Like I said though -- it was weird. Her eyes were like bird eyes, with the whole slits-for-pupils going on and all that. And there was, like a, crown going across her forehead, made of silver holly leaves. Also her necklace. A silver half-moon. I'd recognize it anywhere, the writing on it is so obvious," he told Dean, who nodded and stood, stretching.

"Well, do we have a heading?" the older hunter asked, moving towards the door as someone knocked on it, carefully peeking through the peep-hole.

"No," Sam shook his head as Dean pulled the door open and turned to look at his brother, gesturing for the person to enter.

"Now we do," he stated, before the person entered.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I went through at least three different versions of this chapter, but it was this one that made the most sense, so I'm sticking with it. So, now you get to find out what legend this story is based off of and so forth. I originally was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I had it done and beta'd, so I decided to go ahead and update. If you like this story, you should know that this won't be normal. I'm not going to post this often. I just didn't get an awesome response to the first chapter, so I wanted to get this one out there, see if it gets a better respone.

Thanks to **friendly** and my beta **curt kenobi**. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be putting this chapter up. It really would help if you review!

* * *

The man who stepped inside had many of the same features as the woman Sam had seen and the same long auburn hair. Sam studied him for a moment, waiting as Dean shut the door and drew a gun, holding it so it pointed at the floor. The man nodded his acknowledgment at both boys. 

"You are the Winchester brothers, I presume?" he asked. Dean glanced at his brother, but nodded at the man.

"Yeah. Who and what the hell are you?" he growled, not trusting the man for a second.

"I am an elf. My name is Kai. You're brother had a vision of my little sister while she was in the forest earlier. She asked for me to find you and bring you to her, because she can't come herself since she was injured a while after your brothers vision ended. She wishes to speak with you about your vision," the man stated, looking at Sam.

"Why should we trust you?" Dean asked, bringing Kai's attention to him. The elven man sighed and gestured to the door.

"I can't give you a reason other then that I am weaponless. Please, come with me. It is well worth your time, for what we have to tell you is going to save your lives," he replied. Sam stood, ever the trusting one, and followed as the man moved out of the room and onto the motel balcony. Dean soon followed, grabbing Sam by the elbow and turning him to face him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, angry that Sam would just follow a stranger so blindly.

"The only way we're gonna find out what it is I saw is if we do this. If he's being truthful, we have no reason to worry because he's weaponless. If not, a gun will stop him before he has a chance to pull anything. But Dean, in Dad's journal it says that elves are on our side and usually trustworthy, unless they're a trickster, and they have a specific mark on their forehead that he doesn't. Let's just find out what his sister wants before we pass judgment," he said.

* * *

Dean was growling something under his breath as he drove the Impala down an old, dirt, country road beside a horse. It was either 'I can't freakin' believe we're following a crazy elf on a horse' or 'I don't know what's worse - - the horse or the elf' and frankly Sam was getting irritated. Rubbing his knuckles over his tired eyes, he sighed and hit the radio button, frustrated enough with the growling noises of his brother's complaining to allow "Enter Sandman" to play softly. Soon, Dean calmed down and began humming along to the song. 

As they made it to a line of trees, Kai stopped the horse and motioned for them to get out. By the time he was off the horse, the brothers stood next to him. When they reached the forest, a young woman stepped from the shadows, glancing around nervously.

"Were you followed?" she asked. Kai shook his head and she gestured for them to follow her. She was a small creature, with a sword that seemed too big for her sheathed at her hip, and jumpy as well. Every noise sent her three feet in the air. Dean cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at Sam, leaning in close so only his brother would hear him speak.

"What is she so afraid of?" he whispered. Sam shook his head.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good," the younger hunter replied. Dean nodded and fell silent as they came to a clearing. A woman sat in the center, a sword resting across her lap, while a man stitched a deep cut on her side. When the four stopped before her, she glanced up and met Dean's eyes. He shuddered. Sam was right, something weird was going on. His brother nudged him, telling him that she was the woman from his vision.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. We've been waiting for you for a long time. I assume you know how to handle a sword, Dean?" she asked. He glanced down at hers and realization seemed to dawn on him, his eyes widening in anger as he pulled a gun out. The sound of metal against leather rang through the clearing as two figures stepped from the shadows, swords drawn and the man stitching her up stood, drawing his own.

"If you brought us here to kill us, you oughta know it's gonna be harder then you originally thought," he informed her. She smiled at him, but placed a hand on the arm of the man beside her.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean it like that. You must let me explain before you jump to conclusions. Boys, put them away. You as well, Dean," she said, setting the sword on the ground before her as the others sheathed their swords and Dean warily placed the gun back in its previous place.

"Alright. Explain. What's going on? Why'd you want us here?" he snapped.

"I have much to explain, so perhaps you should take a seat?" she calmly suggested.

"Look, lady, we're in the middle of a freakin' forest, surrounded by elves who are _sword_ happy, which is weird enough as is. Forgive me if I don't automatically trust you, but I don't. So please, just tell us what you want us to know," he ordered her. An irritated look flashed across her face and she stood.

"I am Asha. We only address our queen as Lady. I am a simple guardian, a Lady of the Lake without the water, if you will. For too long I have guarded that sword against the very creatures that you fight. Now that you are here, it is time to teach you how to use it, Dean. You may know the legend behind the sword, since it's very popular amongst your people, though they've royally messed it up..."

"What legend?" Dean interrupted, tired of her ranting.

"The legend of King Arthur, Excalibur, Merlin. It's not actually a story. There was a man named Arthur, but Excalibur was never his. His and Merlin's story was so close to a prophecy that the elves meshed the stories so the prophecy would get passed down from generation to generation, without the humans knowing the truth. In this prophecy, it speaks of two brothers. The eldest is meant to wield Excalibur and strike down the 'yellow eyed demon' with it. The second is meant to learn to control his psychic abilities of foresight and telekinesis and fuel the sword's own abilities. Sam is psychically connected to the sword. He can see what happens to it and its wielder, through visions. He is the only one who can keep the sword wrapped in a sheath of magic strong enough to kill the demon you hunt," she told them.

"So, you're telling me that Sam's connected to a sword that is supposedly mine? Are you insane?" Dean practically laughed at her. Sam winced and nudged his big brother, hoping it would get him to stop.

"I'm telling you that you are meant to kill the demon and bring a peace the world has not seen in centuries. I'm telling you that Sam makes the sword powerful enough to kill the demon, and that it is by your hands that the creature will fall. I'm telling you that you are a modern day King Arthur and Sam is your Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so the explanations are over in this chapter, at least I hope they are. The action is going to start as soon as this is over, so please bear with me and read this chapter. It will explain all and help in the future, I promise! Anyways, did anyone know that there's a Winchester, Kentucky? Sorry, I found that very funny when we were driving past it. Most of the time, I only thank reviewers, but since I only had 2 reviews, I'm going to give individual responses, for now. Thanks to my beta Curt, she helped me explain so much, and rewrote the part where the demon's name is mentioned! That part is all her!

**Curt:** Thank you, luv! He really is the equivalent of Arthur! Oh, and thank you for all the research you've done and helping me explain this stuff!

**1967Impala:** Yeah, I couldn't help it. I love the phrase 'trigger happy', so I had to do it. Thank you, so much! I know this chapter isn't gonna be very exciting, but I still hope you enjoy it! By the way, what book is it?

* * *

Dean was pacing protectively in front of Sam, watching Asha, who knelt on the ground only feet from them. She had dismissed the men and returned to her spot, laying the sword across her lap. As soon as she was settled, she looked up at both of them and took a deep breath, preparing to tell them everything. 

"The sword can only be wielded by someone tempered by reality, someone who understands that the sword can't fix everything. That peace doesn't mean the world will become a Utopia. Arthur never understood that. He thought he could make the world perfect for everyone. The magic must come from someone pure of heart and will. Someone who wants that peace, but also understands that not everything can be fixed. Someone who has a wealth of knowledge when it comes to the supernatural..."

"Look, I really don't need to know this. Why us and not them?" Dean interrupted her to ask. She sighed and looked down at the sword.

"Honestly...you fit the description, both of you. You understand you can't fix every problem. And Sam is more powerful than you think. The sword has a lot of _potential_ power, but it needs someone to focus the energy into the task at hand. Merlin was never connected to the sword. As I said, if you weren't meant for it, Sam would have never had that vision of it. I can block it, visually, from everyone but the two meant to wield and control it," she told them.

"So, why'd you confuse us, then?" Sam asked.

"They were two brothers, one a great general with some knowledge of the supernatural, the other a wizard with a good deal of supernatural knowledge. They certainly were not as well versed in the ways of our world as you two, but they knew enough. One thing you have to understand, the man meant to command Excalibur is also meant to be a great warrior, a hero. Arthur was both of those. We didn't know then that a connection between the sword and the brother controlling its magic was something only a psychic was capable of doing," she said, sighing and glancing up at the still pacing Dean.

"Wait, Arthur and Merlin were brothers?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they were. The humans apparently don't see wizards as younger brothers, because they twisted our story so that Merlin was an old man with a long white beard, completely unrelated to Arthur. That's the problem with passing stories down through the ages. Something always gets messed up," she replied. Something in the way she said 'humans' made Dean stop and turn to look at her. She looked disgusted, and he wandered if her wound was bothering her, or if it was something about humans.

"So, then, they used the sword? How?" Sam brought her attention to him by asking. She smiled.

"You pick up on things quickly. Yes, they used the sword. As you've seen, it can be used by people who don't command it, but its magic can't be controlled and focused by just anyone. It's erratic, unpredictable at best, without focus. Sometimes dangerous," she answered. Sighing, she sat the sword on the ground beside her and moved so that she sat cross-legged. Staring at the sword, Dean found his fingers were itching to pick it up and save it from the bug-infested forest floor. Snapping from his thoughts, he realized something that Sam hadn't seemed to pick up on yet.

"If the story is so close to the prophecy, then what happened with the demon?"

"Belial. His name is Belial. He was --"

"Whoa. wait a sec. _Belial. _As in Belial, one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell and leader of the Sons of Darkness, Belial? " Dean looked at Sam, who looked as surprised as he was, only the younger Winchester was obviously hanging on Asha's every word. Dean turned back to the elven woman. "If the yellow-eyed demon is really Belial, how come we don't know this?"

"Humans like to twist details, as I've said. Even in those texts which you were educated from. As you've seen, not all research and knowledge of sorts is true. Sometimes the fact is far worse. But as I've said, why stick with something known when you can make it seem even grander and more mysterious, or ominous for that matter? Why keep something in a tale that you don't understand? And in the end, the entire truth of Belial _was_ dropped from the story. The yellow eyes of Mordred during the demon's possession simply made to be that the boy had yellow hair." She sighed in disgust again. "You can't know everything, despite what you think. For humans are far too set in their own little world to be completely true. I'll never understand that.

"But to continue," she said as Dean snorted derisively, "Belial was possessing Arthur's son, Mordred, and sending a plague on the humans. So many of them were dying that the elves began dying, as well. So, we forged the sword and gave it to Arthur. He confronted Belial, but Merlin wasn't with him during the fight. He wasn't focusing the magic, and even if he could it wouldn't have worked. Arthur was unable to kill Belial, or Mordred for that matter, but he did manage to cast him back into hell. He was unable to claw his way out for years, but when he did he wasn't interested in the humans, but instead it was the psychics he went after. That, though...that I can't explain," she told them.

"So, Dean has to kill Belial?" Sam asked, his glance at his brother more worried then anything else. Dean looked up at him, but his gaze returned to the sword. Asha smiled as she realized where his attention was. He had heard every word, but he was also hearing the magic of the sword, whispering to him and calling his name. Picking it up, she held it out to him and waited. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached out and gripped the handle, pulling the sword from its sheath.

"How does it feel? Like it belongs to you?" the elf asked, grinning at him like she knew what he was thinking, as though she hadn't needed to ask the question.

"I would answer that, but somehow I think you already know. How can it be like it's a piece of me, when it's just an object?" he voiced his thoughts aloud, watching the moonlight hit the sword through a whole in the trees, glinting off of it in a way that took his breath away.

"Because, Dean, this sword is connected to your brother. Through it, you will always be able to tell how he's doing, because you can feel its magic. If the magic feels weak, then Sam is hurt. If it's not there at all, he's dead. But if it's powerful, like it feels now, he's doing fine. It's almost like how Sam will always be able to see you and the sword once he learns control, except it's a blood connection, not a psychological one," she told him.

When her words registered in his head, Dean realized that he _could_ in fact feel the magic. It was a subconscious feeling, something no one would initially notice because it was so subtle. The sword was pulsing with life, the feeling of a heart beat beneath his fingers giving him a closer insight into how deeply connected his brother and the sword were. Almost as deeply as himself and the sword. It was as though veins pumped through the sword, and he could feel his brothers heartbeat against his skin. The even rhythm of 'thumps' calmed him, because, despite all rationality, he knew it was Sam's heartbeat he was feeling.

The magic surrounding the sword was as powerful as the elven woman had warned him it would be, chilling him as he realized the sword was a part of Sam's psyche, as well as his being. _How powerful could one psychic be?_

"So, what do we need to do now?" he asked, locking gazes with Asha.

"Now, you need to train. Both of you."

* * *

"The elf retrieved the sword and killed your messenger before we got there, Belial. If the brothers get the sword, you're not the only one done for..." 

"They already have the sword, you fool. We have to strike now, before they learn to control it. We still have a while before they come into the sword. Gather your children. We need every demon we can get for this one."

"It will be done."

"Oh, and bring me the father's soul. He might come in handy with this."

"He's already here, Belial. I summoned him as soon as I found out the sword was missing. I'll send him in as I'm leaving."

"You do that," Belial replied, sensing as the second demon moved from the cavern and a new set of footsteps moved his way.

"What do you want?" the voice of John Winchester snapped.

"Your boys have discovered their destiny, John. I'm going to have to remove them from the situation in order to win the coming war, and I think you can help me with that."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so sorry this took so long. It's been a hectic week and something inside of me just wasn't in the mood to write. I'm trying, I really am. It's just, things have gotten complicated with school. Such as prepping for the CATS test, which understandably you probably don't know anything about, since it's a Kentucky test. Let's just say, if I don't pass it, I don't become a senior. And trust me when I say, if you've never seen an ORQ in your life, you are probably the luckiest person I know! Anyways, I hope you like this!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!!! I'm glad you think I'm doing something right!!!

* * *

There was a door in front of him, and all Sam had to do was touch it. His hand came up, stretching towards it, but he hesitated. The power coming from behind the door was enough to scare him to no end, but the fact that he could feel it made things worse. Still, he took a deep, shaky breath and touched the wood, hearing a soft 'click'. It had unlocked, and before he could stop himself he grasped the door knob and turned, pushing it open. 

He could barely see past the white light glowing from the middle of the room, but he knew where he was. It was his nursery, in Kansas. The night his mother died. A soft voice whispered something in his ear, something only he could hear, and he nodded to himself. Dean was trying to tell him to do something, and he wasn't about to let his big brother down. Knowing what he was being told to do, he glanced around the room to be sure he was alone and found that the coast was clear. Stepping towards the light, he placed his hand underneath it, his infant self watching curiously from his crib.

Closing his fist over the light, he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and stepped away from the crib, slowly backing out of the room. The light remained in his hand, even as he shut the nursery door and heard the lock click back in place. He'd made his choice. There would be no locking up his powers again. Not after what he'd just done. They were his to command and he wasn't letting that go any time soon.

Then he was falling through a dark and seemingly endless abyss, knowing the bottom would come, despite how things seemed. When he finally hit it his eyes snapped open, bringing him back to reality. He was back at the old elven training grounds Asha had taken them to earlier that morning. Dean was hovering to his left, Asha standing in front of him. The air around him rippled with power, so strong he could almost see the atmosphere aound him bending. He'd become a beacon in the dark, for all things supernatural. Immediately, he began throwing up walls around himself, covering the light surrounding him so only he knew it was there.

"Hey, how are you?" Dean asked when the atmosphere surrounding the three of them settled. He was amazed at how much power his little brother held in his lanky form. Amazed to the point that he was unnerved by it.

"Fine. It's nice to be in control of some of it," the younger hunter replied. Dean nodded, glancing over at Asha. She was smiling and it was mischievous, as though she knew what she had unleashed on the world, but she just didn't care.

"Ah, I'm glad somebody's enjoying this," Dean muttered. Asha laughed.

"No, I was just thinking that Belial will never know what hit him when he realizes that Sam has control and you can use the sword," she told him, shaking her head.

"But I haven't learned how to use it, yet."

"It will come naturally, Dean. You've used a sword before, yes?" she asked.

"Yeah, but this is different. If what you said is true, then the sword has to be used in conjunction with Sam controlling it. Which means he still has to learn to focus the sword, before I can even learn how to..."

"Yes, he has to be focusing the swords magic for it to work on the nasties of the night, but that will come as easily as breathing. Same with you. Why don't you two go get lunch - - and some rest? Meet me back here in four hours."

* * *

"Man, what do you think she's got up her sleeve?" Dean asked. Sam was sitting on his bed, laptop in front of him, chewing occasionally on a sandwich. He glanced up when Dean spoke, grinning. 

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be fun. That's all I could sense off of her," he said.

"Wait...sense? What d'you mean by that?" The older hunter sat up straighter, curiously eyeing his baby brother.

"Just that. Ever since I gained control...I don't know. It's like I can just get vibes off of people, tell what they're feeling, sort of. She was definitely feeling mischievous, but I think that's part of being a fae. They're mischievous by nature," he replied with a shrug. Dean's look was one of 'you had best not be reading me, Sam, cause I'll kick your ass if you are'.

"You're not...you know...reading me, are you?" Dean asked. Sam glanced up again and laughed.

"Dude, I have control. I've turned you off. I can sense your presence, tell you're alive, but I have no idea what you're feeling. I can't shut out the 'feeling you' thing. It's part of the bond with the sword," he told him.

"Whatever, bitch," Dean said, adding a snort to the end. Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Jerk."

* * *

"So, boys. Did you rest up well enough?" Asha asked as she met them at the training grounds, smiling from ear to ear, with a suspicious glint in her unnatural eyes. 

"Yeah. I don't like that look you're giving us. What are you planning?" Dean replied.

"Have you ever taken on a werewolf before?" she asked. Dean nodded, glancing back at Sam.

"Yeah. Most stories about them are fake. Large, wolf-like creatures who can change into a human on a whim. You have to be born one. In other words, their bite doesn't change a human into a werewolf. Problem is, their wicked vicious. They kill anything that gets too close to 'em. Including humans. Only way to kill 'em is a silver bullet to the heart. Where are ya going with this?"

"I let one loose in the forest. This is your first exercise. Kill the one in the forest, and I'll begin your training," she said. Dean would later swear the woman was so giddy she could have giggled and it wouldn't have been a surprise, but at that moment he was too concerned with the fact that she vanished into thin air before him. Even more so, he was concerned with the howl that came up out of the forest.

"Well, let's kill us a werewolf, big bro."

* * *

"It seems my boys are smarter then you give them credit for. You won't win this war. Not with the sword in their hands. And you can't destroy them, either." 

"No, I can't. After all, the sword is meant to destroy me first. But you can destroy them, John. You can, and you will."


End file.
